A need exists for a universal master control station configured to allow a user to modify the base system to a fully developed universal master control station that meets the required functionality of a subsea/topside field development. The subsea/topside field development can include a variable number of drill centers, umbilicals, and third party subsea equipment vendors.
A further need exists for a universal master control station that can be configured to meet the functionality of a subsea/topside field development without modification to the code at the programming level.
A further need exists for a universal master control station that establishes a generic solution for operator interface, data exchange, and control execution.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.